


Signed, M.K.

by Milkymoo4276



Category: Free!, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Jumanji (1995), Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkymoo4276/pseuds/Milkymoo4276
Summary: A killer is going around Santa Cruz killing innocent people, already 10 have been killed. We wonder, whos next...





	1. Chapter One...

SIGNED, M.K.

Chapter One...    
I’ve killed 9 people in only 6 weeks, who’s next? ~M.K.  
That was the note left on the doors of the Santa Cruz Police Department, Jack Hudson a 45-year-old cop read that note. That’s when he heard someone yelling, “HELP ME! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!” it was a man's voice and it was coming from the alley. Jack immediately ran over into the alleyway to find a decapitated head and a videotape recording screaming "HELP ME!" then with a simple whisper from the videotape "It's ten dead now" and an evil laugh towards the end of the recording...


	2. Chapter Two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Santa Cruz Police Department finds a note after yet another murder, but this time with a bit of a twist...

Chapter Two...  
Don't worry, I'll strike again, this time with a twist ~M.K.10-30-1986  
"Innocent people are being killed all over town, this needs to stop! It's our job to find the killer, and give a punishment that we believe is appropriate." Patrick Russell the captain of the Santa Cruz Police Department said. "Russell right," Jack said, "we need to find the killer, the sooner, the better. We can't wait till he strikes again." Jack also said. "Guys look!" John Murphy a 42-year-old police officer said. It was the note, it has a date on it, in the left corner...


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER death no surprise there, when you have a crazy cereal killer going around town...

Chapter Three...  
It's 10-28-1986, you have two days or do you...~M.K.  
"Ahh! Help!" "Hurry get your guns!" Russell yelled. "It's over at the bakery! Across the street!" Bang! Bang! Russell knocked down the bakery door. The bakery was silent, all you could hear was a four-year-old girl begging and crying "mommy! Wake up! Please, mommy!" As she was balling her eyes like never before. "Who? Where did they go? What did they look like?" Hudson questionably asked. "They, they, they, umm... A MASK! IT WAS RED! THE LIBRARY! THEY WENT TO THE LIBRARY! WITH A KNIFE! OH MY GOSH! MY MOMMY'S HEAD! IT'S GONE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She said. She was right, the mom's head was gone. When we got to the bakery it just looked as if she fainted with her eyes wide open. We were talking to the little girl and he must have cut the mom's head off. "Get the girl to safety, and get the police tape, close the rodes too, we don't want any more four-year-olds mommy's being murdered," Russell said to Murphy and Hudson...


	4. Chapter Four...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet another death in the town of Santa Cruz, no surprise there, looks like Mr.killer (Mr.killer doesn't stand for m.k. btw) struck again...

Chapter Four...  
Surprise! I struck early, while you were drinking coffee and eating donuts, cop stuff huh? Yeah, I watch. ~ M.K.  
That was on the forehead of the tied up dead librarian sitting at her desk. "GRAB YOUR GUNS! I SEE HIM!" Russell yelled. BANG! CRASH! Russell and Jack tackled him. "Stop please stop!" it was a girls voice. As she took off the mask she had cuts and bruises all over her face. This wasn't the killer it was an innocent girl. "Who are you, where is the killer?" John asked. "My names Samantha, I was looking for a book and I heard the librarian screaming so, so, so I ran over to find her tied up. It was a guy in a red mask, he told me to put on the mask or he'll kill me when he took it off it was my ex-boyfriend so I put on the mask and hid behind the shelf. Then when you walked in and tackled me and put me in handcuffs...


End file.
